Steel Heart
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Untuk apa manusia yang tidak sempurna mencoba untuk membuat robot-mirip-manusia yang sempurna? Untuk pelampiasan? IZUO. AU. Kemungkinan OOC. YAOI. Dan side pairing Rouge/Shinra. Don't like, don't read. Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Steel Heart

**Summary:** Semuanya tidak lagi sama. Dan aku tidak boleh mundur.

**Pairing:** Izuo. Lalala~!

**Rate:** T, mungkin jadi M. Lagi.

**Disclaimer:** durarara! masih tetap bukan punyaku. Aku berencana untuk merubah fakta itu di masa depan nanti.

**Bacotan:** Ahem. Saia pengen bunuh diri gara-gara ngebikin ni cerita. Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi karena saia dengan bodohnya malah nambah agenda. OAO

Ya, sudah lah, ya XD *geplakked*

Oh, ya. Disini, Shinra itu cewek. Dan Celty itu cowok. Karena ga mungkin saia pake nama Celty, saia ubah jadi Rouge (dari chara song-nya Celty). Hehe... itu untuk kepentingan cerita di masa depan (ato nggak juga).

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

_"Izaya, kau mau makan apa?"_

_"Hm… apa saja, deh."_

_"Justru yang paling susah itu kalau kau menjawab apa saja…"_

_"Tidak juga. Kau jadi bisa membuat makanan apapun yang kau mau atau yang termudah."_

_"Itu dia. Kalau makanan yang mudah, kelihatannya seperti aku terlalu malas membuatnya. Kalau makanan yang aku sukai, belum tentu kau juga suka._

_"Kalau begitu aku mau makan tamagoyaki."_

_Selalu seperti itu setiap hari. Dia akan bertanya makanan apa yang aku inginkan dan kami akan bertengkar tentang makanan apa yang harus dia buat._

_Lalu, kecelakaan mengerikan itu terjadi.__ Pesawat yang dia tumpangi jatuh sesaat setelah lepas landas dan entah berapa banyak orang yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu._

_Aku hanya bisa menahan napasku ketika kamera menangkap sesosok tubuh di bawah puing sayap pesawat. Ya, memang tayangan itu disensor demi kewarasan para penonton. Tapi dari wajahnya yang tidak hancur, aku tahu dia Shizuo. Badannya pasti hancur sampai harus disensor sedemikian rupa._

_Tubuh itu masih hidup, tapi sekarat, dan langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit tempat Shinra bekerja._

_Aku selalu berharap bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja. Tapi aku tahu, harapanku itu hanyalah tinggal sebuah harapan kosong ketika aku melihat Shinra dengan wajahnya yang biasanya berseri-seri terlihat suram berdiri di pintu rumahku._

_"Shizu-chan… dia baik-baik saja kan, Shinra?"_

_"Aku takut aku tidak bisa bilang ya, Izaya."_

_"Tidak! Dia pasti selamat!"_

_"Izaya…"_

_Aku tahu maksud Shinra. Shizuo tidak mungkin baik-baik saja. Tapi tetap saja sebagian dari diriku merutuk dirinya, memarahi dirinya. Shizuo mati tanpa izin dariku? Shizuo-_ku _mati tanpa meminta izinku?_

_Aku merasa rapuh saat itu juga. Aku menangis dengan hanya isakan yang keluar dari mulutku._

_Itu sampai ketika aku ingat. Aku bisa __'__men__ghidup__kan__'__ Shizuo kembali. Aku bisa mendapatkannya kembali! Penelitianku._

_Cepat-cepat aku berlari ke dalam rumah dan kubongkar laci dimana aku menyimpan disk berisi hasil penelitianku__ yang menghabiskan waktu sepuluh tahun dari hidupku__. Setelah kudapat, aku berlari lagi ke pintu dimana Shinra sedang berdiri menungguku._

_"Shinra, tolong aku," pintaku padanya sambil menyodorkan disk itu padanya. Matanya melebar begitu dia sadar disk apa itu._

_"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak kau saja?"_

_Aku hanya tersenyum pahit. _

Karena aku bisa hancur kalau melihatnya.

_Tapi aku tidak mengatakan itu. Aku hanya diam dan memandangnya._

_"Baiklah, akan kulakukan," jawabnya sambil mengambil disk yang aku sodorkan padanya._

_Sebulan kemudian, Shinra kembali berdiri di pintuku. Disampingnya adalah seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata sewarna madu hangat yang, aku tahu, sudah bukan lagi manusia. Shizuo._

_Aku ingin rasanya menangis bahagia dan memeluknya. Tapi, sebuah kalimat menghentikanku. "Selamat siang, Master," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Bukan sebuah senyuman menyeringai marah. Bukan sebuah senyman terbalik alias rengutannya yang khas._

_Melainkan sebuah senyuman lembut yang terlalu lembut untuknya._

_Semua itu membuatku sadar bahwa dia bukan Shizuo yang aku tahu lagi._

_Aku menangis dan Shinra pergi meninggalkanku berdua dengan Shizuo yang bukan lagi manusia. Dia memandangku dengan wajah khawatir. "Master, apa ada yang sakit?"_

_Aku yang membuatnya begini. Aku yang membuatnya menjadi bukan lagi manusia. Aku tidak boleh mundur sekarang._

_Menghapus jejak airmata di wajaku, aku menggamit lengannya dan menciumnya pelan. "Ayo masuk, Shizu-chan."_

* * *

"Master, kau mau makan apa hari ini? Aku sudah membuatkan tonkatsu, tapi, mungkin Master mau yang lain?"

Pagi itu, seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya selama sebulan, aku terbangun oleh suara yang kukenal sebagai suara Shizuo yang bukan manusia. Dia sedang menatap wajahku dari atas. Sambil mengucek mataku sedikit, aku menjawab, "Tamagoyaki, Shizu-chan," sebelum aku menariknya dan mencium bibirnya. "Bangunkan aku kalau sarapan sudah siap. Aku mengantuk karena semalam begadang," lanjutku sambil bergelung dalam selimutku yang hangat,

"Ya, Master," jawabnya sambil berjalan keluar.

Aku tertawa pelan. Shizuo yang dulu tidak akan pernah sepenurut itu. Dia pasti akan menarik selimutku dengan keras, menyebabkan aku jatuh ke lantai, dan berteriak, "Bangun kau, kutu pemalas! Kalau aku yang melakukan ini sih, biasa! Kau kan bukan tukang tidur sepertiku!" yang akan dilanjutkan dengan pertengkaran sepihak dimana dia memarahiku sementara aku hanya diam. Dan ketika dia berhenti menceramahiku, aku akan menariknya dan menciumnya. Selalu seperti itu dulu.

Tapi… sekarang adalah sekarang. Semuanya sudah berubah.

Dalam lima belas menit, dia kembali masuk ke kamarku dan membangunkanku yang sebenarnya tidak tidur dari tadi.

"Master. Sarapannya sudah siap," suaranya kembali terdengar.

"Iya, iya… aku bangun," balasku sambil menggeliat sedikit dan bangun, lalu mengikutinya ke ruang makan dimana di meja sudah siap dua mangkok berisi nasi dan dua piring berisi potongan daging tonkatsu, tomat, irisan wortel, selada, dan beberapa potong tamagoyaki.

Aku mendudukkan diriku pada kursi dan memandang sajian di depanku. "Ittadakimasu," ucapku sebelum mengambil sumpit dan menyuap makanan itu ke mulutku.

Tamagoyaki yang kumakan rasanya… enak. Tidak terlalu manis, tidak gosong, tidak terlalu asin, tidak hancur, tidak keras. Rasanya enak sekali. Dan aku merasa tidak ingin menelannya.

* * *

"_Kalau begitu, aku mau makan tamagoyaki."_

"_Izaya…"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Kau tahu, kan, aku tidak bisa membuatnya."_

"_Justru karena itu aku memintanya."_

"…"

"…"

"_Dasar kutu."_

"_Aku juga sayang padamu, Shizu-chan."_

* * *

Aku duduk dengan wajah bosan di tengah-tengah rapat. Kenapa mereka tidak bisa diam saja dan berhenti membicarakan tentang uang, keuntungan dan kerugian, pemasukan, pengeluaran.

Atau setidaknya, berhenti berbicara tentang hal yang paling kubenci; penelitianku.

"Orihara-kun, android-mu itu berhasil, kan?" Tanya salah seorang pemegang saham yang duduk di sebrangku.

"Ya… mungkin bisa dibilang begitu," jawabku setengah hati.

_Shizu-chan? Berhasil? Bagiku, itu lebih seperti kegagalan luar biasa._

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa memakai hasil penelitianmu, Orihara-kun."

"Aku takut aku harus menolak."

"Orihara-kun, coba kau pikirkan. Ada berapa banyak keuntungan yang bisa diperoleh oleh perusahaan ini jika kita memakai hasil penelitianmu. Sebutkan saja kau ingin berapa banyak, akan kami berikan."

Lagi-lagi uang…

"Hmm… coba kita lihat." Aku bergumam.

"Izaya," Shinra yang duduk di sampingku mencoba untuk membuatku menolak tawaran itu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mendapat lima puluh persen dari keuntungan?"

"Boleh."

"Ah, tunggu. 75 persen deh…"

Dia tampak berpikir sesaat. Lalu dia berdiskusi sesaat dengan teman-temannya. "Baiklah."

"Ahahaha… kalau begitu… aku menolak," jawabku sambil menyeringai dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Aku muak melihat wajah orang-orang yang hanya memikirkan uang saja.

_Semirip apapun… hasil dari penelitianku hanya android. Mungkin android setengah cyborg. Tetapi… tetap saja tidak bisa menggantikan manusia._

_Sama seperti Shizu-chan._

"Izaya!" panggil sebuah suara dari belakangku. Shinra sedang berlari mengejarku yang meninggalkan ruangan rapat. "Kau sebaiknya jangan main-main seperti itu, tahu."

Aku tertawa sedikit. "Ya, aku tahu. Makanya aku tidak main-main. Aku serius, aku menolak untuk menyerahkan penelitianku untuk mereka pakai."

_Sudah cukup Shizu-chan saja yang menjadi __piala__ tanda kegagalanku. Aku tidak mau ada ratusan, ribuan, atau mungkin jutaan 'manusia-manusia buatan' yang berlalu lalang tiap hari untuk mengingatkanku akan kesalahanku._

"Izaya?"

"Ehehe… kau tidak ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan memeluk Rouge-mu tersayang?" aku menggodanya sedikit.

"Tidak. Aku sedang malas bertemu dengannya."

Hm? Itu… cukup aneh keluar dari mulut Shinra. Sangat aneh, malah.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan, Shinra. Salam untuk Rouge."

Aku berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari gedung besar berisi manusia-manusia rakus. Aku bisa saja membenci mereka.

Duh, aku mulai terdengar seperti sepupuku yang misanthropy.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

Ada yang mau mengutuk saia jadi batu? Silakan, karena saia juga rasanya pengen berubah jadi batu aja. ARGH! Kenapa saia malah nambahin agenda? Apa ga cukup dengan cerita-cerita yang belum selesai yang ada di lappie? Ung...

Tapi, mungkin ini karena saia lagi seneng. Hehe... ternyata temen saia nge-save dokumen-dokumen saia sebelum akhirnya lappie saia itu crash and burn, jadi, walaupun mungkin ada beberapa yang agak beda, saia bisa nge-publish 'Heiwajima Shizuko' yang hanya beda paling 10 persenan. Hehehe... *dance on the spot*

Sekarang... saia minta ripiunya~! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Steel Heart

**Summary:** Untuk apa manusia yang tidak sempurna mencoba untuk membuat robot-mirip-manusia yang sempurna? Untuk pelampiasan?

**Pairing:** Izuo. Lalala~!

**Rate:** T, mungkin jadi M. Lagi.

**Disclaimer:** Ada yang percaya ni novel hebat punya saia? Adakah?

**Bacotan:** Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ni cerita saia apdet juga. Yay~! Dan, saia punya lumayan banyak project akhir-akhir ini. Otaknya lagi mau diajak kerja sama, muhehehehe…

Okeh, enough chit-chats.

Enjoy~!

* * *

"Shizu-chan, aku pulang."

"Selamat datang, master."

Jawabannya membuatku merasa seperti aku adalah seorang tuan dari sebuah rumah yang seperti puri besar yang dipenuhi oleh gadis-gadis manis yang bekerja sebagai maid. Baiklah, aku terlalu banyak menemani Erika dan Walker menonton anime akhir-akhir ini.

Shizuo sedang menyapu lantai. Dengan sebuah senyum.

Padahal, seharusnya dia merengut sambil bersungut-sungut padaku kenapa dia yang harus membersihkan rumahku.

Baiklah, Izaya, lupakan semua itu sebelum kau bunuh diri karena depresi.

"Master, kau mau makan?"

Aku menoleh. "Nanti saja. Aku mau melanjutkan kerjaku dulu sebentar."

Dia mengangguk dan kembali menyapu lantai sementara aku langsung berjalan menuju ruang kerjaku.

* * *

Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerjakan pekerjaanku. Aku hanya ingin berada di ruang kerjaku karena ruang ini adalah satu-satunya ruangan dimana aku bisa benar-benar sendirian karena hanya aku yang memiliki kunci untuk masuk kesini. Ya, terkadang aku memang membawa orang kesini, tapi hanya aku yang bisa keluar masuk dengan bebas disini.

Aku memandang sebuah dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hitam di atas meja. Shizuo pasti meninggalkannya terakhir kali dia masuk kesini.

Tidak banyak yang bisa dilihat disini kecuali tabung-tabung kaca, kecil sampai besar, botol-botol berisi cairan-cairan kimia, toples-toples berisi bubuk berwarna-warni, sebuah lemari transparan dengan laci-laci yang berisi sekrup, mur, ring, obeng, tang, dan lain-lain.

Dan sebuah _board _tempat aku menempelkan segala macam yang ingin aku tempelkan. Ada foto Shizuo yang sedang tidur, foto kelulusanku dengan Shinra, foto Rouge yang sedang mengendarai motor hitamnya, lalu foto Shizuo yang sedang mencoba untuk menyelesaikan puzzle seribu potong, lalu label susu kesukaan Shizuo, lalu foto Shizuo lagi, fotoku, Shizuo, Shizuo, Shizuo, Shizuo lagi... dan sebuah potongan koran yang aku gunting lalu kutempelkan disana beberapa minggu lalu.

_MELAMPAUI KEMATIAN; ILMUWAN MUDA MENEMUKAN CARANYA!_

_Orihara Izaya, 23 tahun, bekerja sebagai ilmuwan untuk Cheerish Pharmareutical, telah menemukan cara untuk menghindari kematian. Dengan memindahkan 'data' dari otak seseorang yang masih dalam keadaan bagus ke dalam sebuah otak buatan, orang tersebut hidup dalam tubuh robot yang imun terhadap penyakit._

_Hasil penelitiannya ini memakan waktu sepuluh tahun dari hidupnya, tapi tidak tanpa hasil sama sekali. Dengan ini, dia kembali menghidupkan Heiwajima Shizuo, 23 tahun, yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat sebulan lalu._

_Hal ini merupakan satu langkah besar bagi dunia kesehatan Jepang, bahkan dunia. Kini masyarakat bisa hidup lebih tenang tanpa rasa takut akan kematian._

Aku hanya memotong sebagian dari headline berita itu. Cukup untuk membuatku rasanya tidak ingin hidup lagi.

"Shizu-chan..."

Aku mengambil dasi kupu-kupu dari meja yang waktu itu kupakai untuk memadu cinta dengan Shizuo. Ya, terdengar aneh? Tidak bagiku. Aku terlalu sibuk untuk keluar dari ruangan ini dan dia terlalu depresi karena kesepian, jadi aku menyuruhnya masuk dan kami melakukannya.

Dengan sebuah pin, aku menempelkan dasi itu ke board, tepat di samping label susu yang kuambil darinya.

Itu mengingatkanku. Kenapa sih, dia suka sekali minum susu? Apa enaknya? Aku sendiri tidak tahan dengan bau susu.

Sebuah ketukan membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku membukakan pintu untuk Shizuo yang sedang membawa sebuah nampan. Di atas nampan itu, ada secangkir kopi hitam dan sebuah piring berisi potongan buah apel.

"Shizu-chan, terima kasih," ujarku sambil mengambil nampan itu.

"Kembali, Master," balasnya sambil menutup pintu dan pergi.

Hasil penelitianku memang memungkinkan untuk memindahkan isi dari otak seseorang ke dalam otak sebuah robot. Bahkan kalau mau, bisa juga otak orang itu yang digunakan sebagai otak robot yang akan digunakan. Android dengan ingatan seorang manusia, atau cyborg dengan _hanya _otaknya saja yang berasal dari manusia.

Memang, tubuh robot itu imun terhadap penyakit. Seseorang bahkan bisa saja meminta untuk tubuh robot yang bagus jika dia tidak puas dengan tubuh manusianya. Dia juga bisa meminta hal-hal yang tidak bisa dia miliki dengan tubuh manusianya.

Segalanya memang terlihat begitu mudah dan bagus.

Tapi, nampaknya walaupun dengan ingatan dari orang itu sekalipun, android atau cyborg dari hasil penelitianku ini tidak bisa sama persis dengan orang itu.

Sama seperti Shizuo.

Dia kehilangan sifat dan kebiasaannya ketika masih menjadi manusia.

* * *

Aku menapakkan kakiku dengan sedikit kesal karena udara yang dari tadi terasa berat karena mendung.

Kalau bisa, aku ingin diam saja di rumah, tapi itu berarti aku hanya akan diam sambil bermalas-malasan di atas tempat tidur atau sofa sambil mendengarkan ocehan…

Ah. Aku lupa. Dia tidak akan mengocehiku lagi.

Aku tertawa pahit di tengah jalan.

Aku tidak peduli kalau wanita dengan baju serba merah muda disana mengira aku gila karena tiba-tiba tertawa sendiri. Aku hanya ingin menertawai kebodohanku.

Itu saja.

Bunyi decitan ban yang bergesekkan dengan jalan terdengar dan ketika aku menoleh, Rouge ada di sampingku di atas motor hitamnya yang besar.

[Izaya, kau punya waktu?] ketiknya di PDA.

"Sangat banyak, sepertinya."

[Temani aku mengobrol.]

Aku mengangguk.

Pilihan kami jatuh pada sebuah taman di tengah kota. Tempat ini cukup ramai, tapi tidak terlalu ramai sampai mencari tempat untuk duduk menjadi hal yang sangat susah.

Rouge bersandar pada motornya.

[Shinra berubah akhir-akhir ini.]

Aku mengangguk sambil menggigit apel yang tadi sempat kubeli dalam perjalanan ke sini.

[Dia tidak lagi mencoba untuk berlaku manja padaku, dia tidak menyukai masakanku, dia tidak lagi mengetuk pintu kamarku meminta untuk dibiarkan masuk, dia tidak mencoba menyambungkan kepalaku.]

Wah. Cukup parah juga, sepertinya.

[Bagaimana ini, Izaya? Bagaimana kalau dia membenciku? Dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya!]

"Tenang, Rouge. Aku yakin dia punya alasan sendiri."

[Tapi, aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini!]

"Mungkin bukan karena dirimu."

Dia terdiam sebentar lalu mengetik lagi.

[Benarkah?]

Aku mengangguk. "Mungkin saja dia sedang kesal karena pekerjaannya, atau karena atasan kami mulai meminta yang aneh-aneh lagi, atau karena—ah, tunggu sebentar."

Aku mengangkat teleponku yang berbunyi di tengah-tengah kalimatku.

"Halo?"

_"Izaya, kau bisa temani Tsugaru minggu ini? Kau sibuk? Kau sedang ada proyek? Tidak kan?"_

"Delic, kau harus tugas lagi?"

_"Ya… begitulah."_

Aku menghela napas. "Kenapa kau tidak minta cuti saja? Cuti yang panjang?"

_"Iza-nyan, yang hamil itu Tsugaru, bukan aku. Bagaimana aku bisa dapat cuti panjang kalau begitu caranya?"_

Oh, benar. Entah kenapa aku lupa itu.

"Iya, iya. Akan aku temani dia."

_"Terima kasih, Izaya~! Coba saja aku belum menikah dengan Tsugaru, aku pasti jatuh cinta padamu! Dadah."_

Justru kita bisa dalam keadaan ini karena kau sudah menikah dengannya, bodoh.

[Delic? Apa dia sedang punya masalah?]

"Iya. Dia ada tugas keluar, dan dia memintaku untuk menjaga Tsugaru."

Rouge terhenyak seakan telah menyadari sesuatu setelah mendengar nama Tugaru. Dengan cepat, dia mengetik di PDA-nya.

[Aku tahu, Izaya!]

"Apa?"

[Shinra hamil! Mungkin itu jawabannya!]

Baiklah, aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa. "Dan… bagaimana caranya dia bisa hamil kalau kau selalu bersikap seperti itu padanya?"

[Seperti apa?]

"Ayolah, kau ini senaif apa, sih? Kau bahkan tidak bisa dan tidak tahan tidur sekasur dengannya atau melihatnya mandi."

[Lalu, apa hubungannya?]

Aku ingin sekali melempar sisa apel di tanganku ke helmnya agar benda itu jatuh dan membuatku ingat bahwa dia memang tidak memiliki kepala yang bisa dipakai untuk berpikir dengan baik.

"Kalian tidak pernah melakukan hubungan intim. Bagaimana caranya dia hamil, kalau begitu?"

[Kau… benar juga…]

Astaga. Aku ingin pulang rasanya.

* * *

"Nee, nee, nee~! Iza-nyan, biarkan aku ikut denganmu menjaga Tsugaru! Kumohon~?"

"Tidak, Erika. Sudah cukup banyak jasamu menemukan obat yang membuatnya bisa hamil begitu, kau tidak perlu repot menjaganya juga."

"Aku tidak repot!"

Apa harus aku katakan padanya bahwa dia bisa membuat Tsugaru stress dengan kelakuannya yang seperti ini? Tidak, aku tidak bisa membuat dia menangis.

Ugh, terkadang gadis jenius tapi nyentrik seperti dia bisa sangat menyebalkan.

Akhirnya dia tetap mengikutiku. Untung saja Tsugaru orang baik dan sabar.

Kalau tidak, dia pasti sudah melempar Erika keluar dari rumahnya dari berapa jam yang lalu. Dan, dia pasti sudah lama cerai dengan Delic yang terlalu serius bekerja.

Keluarga Heiwajima dipenuhi orang-orang baik, ya?

"Lalu, Tsu-nyan, kau dan Deli-chan sering melakukannya, kan? Ayolah, penuhi impianku sebagai seorang fujoshi!"

"Ah, uhm… ahaha, tidak. Hanya kalau dia tidak sibuk."

Sudah kuputuskan aku tidak mau menikah. Karena aku tidak mau ditanyai tentang kehidupan seksualku oleh Erika.

_Dan karena aku sudah kehilangan orang yang ingin aku nikahi. Aku akan catat itu._

"Izaya-san?"

"Eh, ah? Ya?"

Tsugaru tersenyum mengerti. "Apa sebaiknya aku minta Erika-san saja untuk menemaniku? Mungkin kau sibuk? Maaf, Delic-san suka meminta tanpa memikirkan dulu."

Ya, wajah Tsugaru dan Delic selalu mengingatkanku pada Shizuo, mengingat mereka memang punya hubungan darah (apalagi Tsugaru yang adiknya Shizuo). Tapi, apa aku harus sampai bersikap seperti ini setiap bertemu mereka?

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku sedang tidak banyak kerjaan, kok."

Lagipula, kalau aku di rumah, aku justru akan bertemu dengan Shizuo dan aku malah akan lebih sedih lagi.

Tsugaru berdiri. "Aku siapkan makan malam dulu."

"Aku ikut!" Erika ikut berdiri dengan penuh semangat.

Sebenarnya apa, sih, yang ada di dalam kepalanya tiap dia melihat seorang laki-laki memakai celemek atau memasak? Sepertinya dia senang sekali. Dia bahkan bisa berguling-guling sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas selama beberapa lama sampai seseorang lain, perempuan, mengambil alih pekerjaan memasak itu. Dia akan diam dan cemberut selama proses masak-memasak itu berlangsung.

"Izaya-san, kau mau makan apa?" kepala Tsugaru muncul dari balik dinding dapur.

"Apapun boleh," jawabku sambil tetap duduk dan memainkan bangau kertas yang ada di atas meja tamu sebagai hiasan.

_Apapun asal bukan tamagoyaki._

* * *

"Ayolah, Orihara-kun. Kau pintar; kau bisa menghitung banyaknya keuntungan yang akan kita peroleh, kan?"

Aku menganggguk. Tentu saja aku tahu. Ketika kalian menyetujui aku mendapat 75 persen dari keuntungan, sebenarnya kalian akan melakukan kecurangan. Kalian bisa saja memalsukan data dan memberikanku 75 persen dari jumlah yang tertera pada kertas walaupun pada kenyataannya keuntungan yang kalian peroleh jauh lebih besar dari yang terdaftar.

Kalau aku berhasil membocorkan itu, atau kalau aku mengatakan itu sekarang, kalian pasti akan kehilangan muka dan mungkin tidak akan punya wibawa lagi untuk berada disini. Tapi, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan mengatakan itu karena dari awal juga, aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk melakukan proyek ini. Aku tidak mau melihat 'mahakarya'-ku berjalan-jalan melintasiku tiap hari sambil mengingatkan aku bahwa aku adalah orang egois yang mewujudkan impian semua orang-orang egois lainnya.

"Maaf sekali lagi, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk melakukannya," jawabku sambil menyeruput kopi pahitku, mencoba untuk tetap tenang—atau setidaknya tampil tenang dan berkepala dingin.

"Kau yakin?"

"Yup, seratus persen."

"Padahal kau telah berhasil menghidupkan kembali Heiwajima Shizuo, kan? Sayang sekali kau malah menolak untuk—ah! UNTUK APA KAU MENYIRAMKU?" teriaknya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang panas karena kusiram dengan kopiku. Dia harus berlajar untuk membaca keadaan.

Baiklah, aku tidak suka mengakui ini, tapi sepertinya aku gagal untuk menjaga kepalaku tetap dingin. Aku menyiramnya dengan kopi pahit panasku! Ah, rasanya senang sekali melihat dia kelabakkan dengan dokumen pentingnya yang basah karena tersiram.

Baiklah, aku harus tenang.

Kutarik napas sambil mencoba untuk menahan keinginanku untuk melemparkan kertas-kertas di hadapanku ke mukanya. Aku marah sekali begitu mendengar dia menyebut aku 'berhasil menghidupkan kembali Shizuo'.

"Tenanglah, Orihara-kun. Kenapa kau tidak senang dengan keberhasilanmu sendiri?"

Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan diriku untuk tidak berteriak.

"Aku tidak berhasil! Aku tidak berhasil melakukan apapun!"

"Tapi dia hidup dan kita bisa memanfaatkan itu, Orihara-kun," ujarnya pura-pura tenang karena tahu aku bisa saja mencelakainya kalau dia membentakku.

"Dia bukan Shizu-chan!"

"Tidak mungkin! Dia sempurna…"

Cukup! Aku melempar gelas di tanganku padanya dan gelas itu jatuh lalu pecah.

"Sempurna? Kau jangan main-main… tidak ada yang sempurna sama sekali…"

"Kau ini terlalu merendah, Orihara-kun. Dia sempurna; wajahnya, otaknya, imejnya, semua! Bahkan, mungkin dia lebih baik dari—"

"Diam!" aku berteriak dan semua orang di ruangan itu memandangku lebih lekat. "Kau bilang dia sempurna? Mungkin saja begitu."

"Ya kan?"

"Karena kau tidak tahu apa-apa!"

Aku merasa mataku panas dan airmataku mengancam akan mengalir. Tidak, tidak boleh. Seorang Orihara Izaya tidak boleh menangis di depan atasan-atasan perusahaan. Dan aku adalah Orihara Izaya.

Kutahan napasku sebentar dan dengan lirih (percayalah, aku tidak bermaksud untuk selirih ini) aku mengatakan, "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Bukan kau yang terpaksa memakan tamagoyaki yang dimasak dengan sempurna setelah bertahun-tahun memakan tamagoyaki yang sama sekali tidak enak…"

Aku berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan kesal. Kubanting pintu untuk menunjukkan seberapa kesalnya diriku.

Kenapa, sih, manusia tidak sempurna seperti mereka ingin sekali membuat robot-seperti-manusia yang sempurna? Untuk pelampiasan?

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

Akhirnya, yang ini apdet, hehehe…

Agak-agak terlalu cheesy, ya? =x=

Hehe, saia tetap minta ripiunya, ya~! XD


End file.
